The present invention relates to emergency or temporary structures. It is known in the industry to provide structures that can be quickly assembled for emergency or temporary use. Such buildings breakdown in some way for shipment to a remote site, assembly usually requires a minimum of tools. Modern building systems take into account the need for electricity, plumbing and the need for communication lines.